Major Crimes: The Material Witness
by Judemichael54
Summary: This story was written at the end of season one. Rusty is in danger because of his involvement with Philip Strouh. Zack, man about Sharon's age moves in next story to Sharon and Rusty. Rusty sees him as a friend, but Sharon is not so sure


FADE IN:

INT. SHARON RAYDOR'S APARTMENT

Early Morning Sharon sips tea staring into Rusty's bedroom. Rusty comes up next to Sharon wearing a bathrobe, his hair is damp. He expects a confrontation.

RUSTY

WHAT?

Sharon is startled.

SHARON

Om, Oh Rusty.

RUSTY

Is something wrong? Is the room not clean enough for you?

SHARON

Probably not, but that is a conversation for another time... I was thinking though... This room still looks like my guest room.

RUSTY

It is your guest room.

SHARON

No it's not

RUSTY

It's not?

SHARON

No, it is your room. And I would like you to think of ways to make this room look more like your room.

RUSTY

I, I don't understand.

SHARON

Rearrange the furniture, replace my decorations with some of your own. It's your room. Now hurry get dressed, you'll be late for school.

Sharon turns and walks away.

RUSTY

I, I still don't understand. It's my room, my room? I've never had a room of my own before; I don't know what to do. Sharon?

SHARON

We will talk over dinner.

RUSTY

You haven't been home for dinner in almost a week.

Rusty walks into his room.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. VAN PARKED ON SUNSET BOULEVARD. LATER THE SAME DAY

Two men are conducting surveillance on male teen prostitutes

MAN#1

Number 5, confirmed

MAN#2

Dylan Mcbride?

MAN#1

Yeah, It's easier for me not to use their names. He'll be dead soon anyway. Does it really matter?

Man#2 makes a call

MAN#2

We have found all 7... 5 of them are living on the streets, 2 are living in private homes... Yes, understood the boy, Rusty, is to be left for a later time. It will be done by Sunday night.

Man#2 disconnects the call.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT: HALLWAY OUTSIDE SHARON'S APARTMENT LATE AFTERNOON

Rusty, in school uniform, hurries down the hallway. Stops in front of Sharon's apartment and looks for his key.

RUSTY

Come on, come on, NO NOT NOW! DAMN IT!

Rusty, on the verge of a rage, slams his fist against the door. He pushes away from the door and runs into his new neighbor causing him to drop several bags. Rusty's rage disappears.

RUSTY (CONT'D)

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm not usually like this. I can do better. Bad day, school, can't find my keys and I really have to pee. Nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise.

ZACK

It's alright, no damage done. Hey, I have bad days too. Can't help you with school or your keys, but you can use my bathroom. Give me a hand here.

Rusty and Zack pick up Zack's bags. As they walk down hallway towards Zack's apartment.

RUSTY

I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me

INT ZACK TYLER'S APARTMENT - A MINUTE LATER

Very little furniture. Chess set is set up on table in living room. Zack and Rusty enter apartment.

ZACK

You can put those things down over there. Bathroom 2nd door on the left.

Rusty leaves room. Zack begins putting things away. Zack gets a call.

enters the room and goes over to the chess set.

ZACK (CONT'D)

Hello. Yes I have your proposal. It's interesting, but now is not the right time. I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on this deal.

Rusty renters

ZACK (CONT'D)

Look the answer is no. I've got to go. I have someone with me.

Zack ends call, walks over to Rusty. Rusty is admiring the chess set.

ZACK (CONT'D)

Thank God we bumped into each other.

RUSTY

What?

Zack shakes Rusty's hand

ZACK

You just saved me from a long and unpleasant call. I'm Zack Tyler

RUSTY

I'm Rusty, Rusty Beck. Mr. Tyler I'm so, so sorry. I'm not usually like that. It's just that...

ZACK

Please call me Zack. And please stop apologizing. Like I said, no harm done. I've noticed you admiring my chess set.

RUSTY

It's beautiful!

ZACK

My Dad hand carved each one of those pieces. The set was a birthday gift a long time ago. Do you play?

RUSTY

Yeah, I'm on my school's chess team. I just won an award a little while a go. And I won 3 awards in the 6th grade and 2 in the 7th.

ZACK

A worthy opponent!

RUSTY

Maybe, I guess, I don't know. Your Dad is very talented.

Rusty looks around the rest of the room

ZACK

As you can see; I don't have much. Lost just about everything in the fire

RUSTY

Fire?

ting on counter between kitchen and dining area. Zack and Rusty walk over to tool kit.

ZACK TYLER

I lost my house about 2 weeks ago.

RUSTY

Sorry.

ZACK

The chess set survived because I had sent it out to be restored. Same thing with my Dad's knives.

RUSTY

Knives?

Zack points to a tool kit sit

ZACK

His carving tools. His competition throwing knives and the knife he had since his military days. Ugly looking thing, isn't it?

RUSTY

Yeah

ZACK

Designed to do more damage on the way out then the way in.

RUSTY

Competition? I didn't know you could throw knifes for fun?

ZACK

Yeah. Dad won several competitions. He tried to teach me. I did okay. Never really got the hang of it. I did it just for a chance to hang out with him.

RUSTY

I hate knives.

Rusty starts to speak very fast

RUSTY (CONT'D)

I had a big knife held up against my throat. I thought I was going to die. I'm a, a material witness in a murder... I don't want to, I'm not supposed to talk about it. It's complicated... Well, I guess I should be going... Thanks for letting me use your bathroom.

ZACK

Did you find your keys?

RUSTY

No.

ZACK

So, your just going to sit in the hallway and wait for your parents to come home?

RUSTY

Yeah, something like that, I guess. It's a little complicated.

ZACK

How about a game of chess?

Zack grabs a white and black piece off the board; hides one in each hand and offers his hands to Rusty.

ZACK (CONT'D)

Pick one. It's not complicated.

Rusty hesitates then chooses. Rusty and Zack sit down to play.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT: MAJOR CRIMES SUITE CAPTAIN RAYDOR'S OFFICE

Sharon is finishing a phone call

SHARON

Thank you, I'll see you in 45 minutes.

Call ends, Sharon picks up her things to leave for the day. Goes into the detectives' room.

SHARON (CONT'D)

Detectives, Buzz, I wanted to thank you for your hard work and personal sacrifice over the past week. We are done...

PROVENZA

Till the next one.

FLYNN

Always the optimist?

PROVENZA

You know Flynn, your right about that; I am.

SHARON

There is nothing more to do that can't wait till tomorrow; so please leave why you have the chance.

Sharon turns to leave, then turns back

SHARON (CONT'D)

Reminder personal day tomorrow. I'll see you on Monday.

Sharon turns to leave

SYKES

Captain

Sharon looks over shoulder.

SHARON

Amy, if it can't wait till Monday; tell Lieutenant Provenza. I have a pizza waiting and a son whom I have barely seen in a week expecting me for dinner.

SYKES

Captain, have a good weekend.

Sharon gives a half hearted smile as she leaves.

As he gets up to leave

PROVENZA

So, Sykes what did you need to tell the Captain? Come on now, you can tell me.

SYKES

Nothing that can't wait.

PROVENZA

Sykes, stop trying so hard to kiss the Captain's ass. As a detective, you should have figured it out by now: it isn't going to work.

FLYNN

Well you heard the captain lets go home.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT ZACK TYLER'S APARTMENT

Chess game concludes. Rusty smirks and makes a move.

RUSTY

Check and mate

Zack knocks over his king

ZACK

Rusty, I am impressed. You certainly did not exaggerate your chess skills.

Rusty is offended

RUSTY

You thought I lied to you. I don't lie. Everything I told you about me and chess is...

ZACK

Rusty, I promise it was intended as a compliment. I wasn't questioning your integrity.

RUSTY

Sorry, sorry sometimes... I just...

Rusty's phone rings

RUSTY (CONT'D)

No! The time.

Rusty answers the call

RUSTY (CONT'D)

Hi, Sorry, sorry, I lost track of time. I know I should have called. I'll do better next... No, I'm okay... Next door... Playing chess... Our new neighbor. I'll be... What? Okay.

Rusty ends the call

ZACK

Your mom?

RUSTY

What? It's complicated.

ZACK TYLER

I hope I didn't get you in trouble.

RUSTY

I don't think so. She's coming over. She wants to meet you.

Knock at the door. Rusty and Zack move towards the door. Zack opens the door

ZACK

Hello, you must be MS. Beck. Please come in.

Zack reaches for Sharon's hand. Sharon and Zack shake hands.

ZACK (CONT'D)

I'm Zack Tyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.

SHARON

Um no. Captain Raydor. I'm sorry, Sharon, force of habit.

ZACK

I hope I didn't get Rusty into any trouble.

RUSTY

Sharon, I'm sorry, I couldn't find my key and...

SHARON

Rusty, it's okay. I was just wondering where you were. The case is over and I thought I'd bring home a pizza to celebrate.

RUSTY

Marcelloes?

SHARON

Yes... Mr. Tyler...

ZACK

Please Zack.

SHARON

Well, yes, Zack thank you for coming to Rusty's rescue.

ZACK

My pleasure.

RUSTY

Zack this is the best pizza ever. Sharon can Zack eat with us?

Reluctantly Sharon agrees

SHARON

Well, of course. Will you join us, Zack?

RUSTY

Please.

ZACK

Well, how can I say no.

Rusty, Sharon and Zack leave Zack's apartment.

CUT TO:

INT. SHARON RAYDOR'S APARTMENT

Rusty, Sharon and Zack enter. Rusty goes to his room.

RUSTY

I'll be right back

Sharon sets an additional place at the table.

ZACK

Rusty seems like a great kid.

SHARON

He is and I'd like to keep him that way. Rusty will be back soon. Normally I would not be so abrupt; but Rusty seems to have taken quite a liking to you. So, Mr. Tyler, what are your intentions.

ZACK

My intentions?

SHARON

When Rusty said he was next door with the new neighbor; I was expecting someone closer to his age not mine. So, Mr. Tyler, your intentions?

ZACK

Um, a, a friendly face in the hall. An occasional chess game. Have I done something to suggest other wise?

SHARON

Rusty has had a difficult life. When it comes to his welfare; I can not, Rusty can not afford any mistakes.

ZACK

Because of the abuse? Abandonment?

SHARON

Rusty told you these things?

ZACK

No...

SHARON

Are you a counselor, a psychologist? A MIND READER?

ZACK

No. Some of the things he says, the way he says them. That was me as a boy.

Rusty reenters the room dressed in jeans and a tee shirt

RUSTY

Found the keys. I left them in my jeans... Is everything okay?

SHARON

Yes, we are just getting to know each other a little better.

RUSTY

Great! Let's eat!

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT MIDDLE CLASS NEIGHBORHOOD - CONTINUOUS

A teenage boy is bringing trash cans to the curb. Man#1 and Man#2 are watching from a van.

MAN#1

Right on schedule. Go

Man#2 exits the van, hits the boy in the head, catches and drags him into the van

MAN#1 (CONT'D)

Finish what you started. Let's get him to storage. Five more to go.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SHARON RAYDOR'S APARTMENT

Dinner is done. Rusty and Sharon start to clear the dishes

ZACK

Rusty, you were right, that pizza was delicious. I appreciate the chance to sit down to a family dinner; Thank you for inviting me. Here let me help.

Zack gets up

SHARON

Rusty and I will take care of the dishes.

ZACK

Well, I should be going.

Rusty, Zack and Sharon head towards the front door

SHARON

Thank you again for coming to Rusty's rescue today.

RUSTY

Can I have your number? You know, if it's alright, to set up a rematch... I mean, you know, if you want too.

Zack stops to answer Rusty's question

ZACK

Ah... sure... that would be great.

Zack looks toward Sharon

ZACK (CONT'D)

Just let Sharon know where you will be.

Rusty, Zack and Sharon continue towards the door. Rusty gets a text. He seems stunned after reading it.

SHARON

Rusty, is everything alright?

RUSTY

I guess. I got a text from Janet.

SHARON

Janet?

RUSTY

She's in my math class. She wants help with our homework.

SHARON

You should call her and see if you can be of any help.

RUSTY

Yeah? Why would she want my help. I'm good, but not the best. How did she get my number anyway?

Zack turns Rusty to face a mirror. Points to Rusty's reflection

ZACK

That may be your answer right there.

RUSTY

What? No. That's not...

SHARON

Maybe you should call Janet?

Rusty heads towards his room stops and speaks to Zack. Zack is standing by the door ready to leave.

RUSTY

Don't go! I mean please don't go. Okay? Can you be here after I talk to Janet? Please...

Zack looks at Sharon who nods approval.

ZACK

Sure, I'll be here

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. CRIME SCENE 1 - MONDAY MORNING

The detectives and Crime Scene Unit at wooded area in park.

Command Post set up. CSU and detectives are investigating.

Provenza after talking with other detectives makes a call.

LIEUTENANT PROVENZA

No, Captain it is not a good morning. We've got six dead teens in Griffith Park. You'll be met at the Ranger's Station and brought to the Crime Scene. And Captain, bring your hiking shoes.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

EXT - CRIME SCENE 1, MORNING

Captain Raydor arrives. The detectives are waiting to update her. CSU continues investigating the scene.

SHARON

Detectives. What do we have?

PROVENZA

Captain, I should warn you; these boys, well they all kind of remind me of a. a... Rusty.

Sharon takes a second to absorb what Provenza has said

SHARON

Thank you Lieutenant.

The Captain and her team walk over towards the teens.

M E an continue to investigate.

FLYNN

At 6:03 this morning, call was made. The caller stated he had found the bodies of 6 teenage boys while walking his dogs.

Sharon looks into the faces of the dead teens during the briefing. Teens are laying in a shallow depression.

SANCHEZ

The caller ID himself as Paul Simeon. He gave th operator coordinates from his G P S.

SYKES

Simeon was not here when the first responders arrived.

PROVENZA

I sent a black and white to the address that Simeon gave the operator, but it was a vacant lot.

TAO

Simeon called from a disposable cell. Although the call was picked up by the appropriate tower. Its doubtful he was actually here.

SHARON

Why is it doubtful?

SANCHEZ

Last night's rain washed away just about everything, its still muddy, but there are no fresh tracks, human or dog.

Sharon followed by the detectives move closer to where the medical examiner is working.

SANCHEZ (CONT'D)

Watch your step ma'am.

Sharon stares into the face of each of the boys.

PROVENZA

As you can see, the boys are all similar in appearance. They were found fully clothed.

FLYNN

Robbery wasn't the motive. Each of the boys had between 50 to a 150 dollars

SHARON

Thank you Andy

MEDICAL EXAMINER

Time of death, hard to say. Educated guess; the murders started Thursday and continued through Saturday. All of the boys were strangled.

SHARON

Thank you.

MEDICAL EXAMINER

I've got prints from all the boys. We're ready to start moving the bodies now.

PROVENZA

The rain washed away anything useful, but we've got our guys and Park Rangers walking an expanding perimeter.

SHARON

Is there anything else detectives?

TAO

Captain. We , Major Crimes, have been here before.

SHARON

Please explain.

TAO

If I'm not mistaken. Captain, on the other side of those trees, is where Philip Stroh buried is victims

Tao points to Sharon's left

SYKES

Stroh?

FLYNN

Serial killer. Tao is right. This is the place. And over there is were he chased Rusty, his first attempt on the kid's life.

SYKES

Captain, your Rusty?

SHARON

Yes, my Rusty.

Sharon receives a text From Rusty.

I know bad men. Made living off of bad men. Zack not bad man. Please trust.

Sharon sighs turns away from the detectives and makes a call.

SHARON (CONT'D)

Zack, Sharon. I would like to ask a favor... Rusty has an early release today and I would rather he not come to my office as we had planned... Thank you... I'll text you the address and let Rusty know to expect you.

Sharon ends call

PROVENZA

Captain, if you're ready?

SHARON

Thank you Lieutenant.

Sharon and the Detectives head to the command post.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. ZACK'S SUV IN FRONT OF RUSTY'S SCHOOL. 1:00 PM

Rusty gets in and slams the door. He is angry. Awkward silence. SUV pulls away from curb.

ZACK

Bad day?

RUSTY

Yeah!

ZACK

Okay.

RUSTY

Okay what?

ZACK

You're having a bad day, not sure why and you don't want to talk about it.

RUSTY

You got all that from Yeah.

ZACK

Yup

Awkward silence

RUSTY

Look I'm sorry okay. Sharon shouldn't have dumped me on you.

ZACK

She didn't dump you on me. I'm happy to help, happy to spend time with you.

RUSTY

Whatever. Can you just take me back to Sharon's.

ZACK

There's something I need to do first. A quick errand. Then I'll take you...

Rusty interrupts

RUSTY

We get the news in school... I know about the bodies in the park.

ZACK

What News are...

Rusty interrupts again

RUSTY

They've done a lot for me... And the first time I could have helped them; she pushes me away!

ZACK

I don't think Sharon is trying to push you away. Even if you don't need protecting, I think Sharon is trying to protect you.

RUSTY

Whatever. Look, you don't know what's going on. You don't know me, if you did you probably wouldn't even let me in your car

ZACK

And if you knew about me...

Rusty mumbles to himself

RUSTY

Great, here comes the life story.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE DETECTIVES AREA. CONTINUIUOUS

Sharon walks in for her update.

SHARON

Detectives, Buzz?

BUZZ

Captain, I have th call. I've sent a copy to you. The caller, Paul Simeon, sounds more like a man reading from a script; not someone who's stumbled on a mass murder scene.

SHARON

Thank you Buzz. Any luck with security cameras around the park?

BUZZ

Sorry Captain, not yet, the park is a very busy place.

SHARON

Detectives your thoughts on Paul Simeon.

PROVENZA

Right now, we're chasing a ghost and these murders have "Cold Case" written all over them.

FLYNN

I don't think Simeon is the one who killed those boys. But, he is probably the one who pulled the plan together.

SHARON

Have we learned the identities of our victims?

SANCHEZ

Four of the boys were in our system. We have nothing on the other two.

Sanchez goes over to the white board and hangs pictures of the boys across the top of the board.

SHARON

And why were these boys in our system?

SYKES

Petty theft, vagrancy and prostitution... Captain, maybe... Rusty... could...

PROVENZA

SYKES!

SHARON

No, it's alright Lieutenant. Although I am not sure what to do; the thought has crossed my mind.

TAO

Captain, I did verify the location. It is Stroh's burial ground.

SHARON

And Stroh?

FLYNN

Still in jail, still awaiting trial. The only visitors he has are his law partners, who are acting as his attorneys. So, their conversations are privileged.

SHARON

Fan letters?

FLYNN

A few. No evidence that he has ever had any contact with any of them

PROVENZA

Okay, if it is Stroh, why? Why kill the boys? Why make no effort to bury the bodies? And the to lead us right to the bodies.

TAO

For fun, to taunt us. Those are things he enjoys doing. He maybe looking to even score with us; for taking him down in the first place.

SANCHEZ

Maybe he owes somebody. Maybe he wants somebody to owe him.

PROVENZA

Maybe he's trying to set something up for the future.

TAO

Or cover something else up.

FLYNN

Stroh is a serial killer and rapist and he has a lot of time on his hands.

SYKES

But Stroh's victims were female.

SANCHEZ

His known victims.

PROVENZA

The boys were all young, blonde with blue eyes; Stroh's type.

FLYNN

The boys were strangled. That's Stroh too.

SYKES

But

SHARON

I know it is too early to rule out other possibilities but, I would also put Stroh at the top of our list of those possibilities.

TAO

Captain

Tao walks over to white board where the names Paul Simeon and Philip Stroh have been written. Circles the P & S in each name.

TAO (CONT'D)

The same burial site. The names Paul Simeon and Philip Stroh; no coincidence.

PROVENZA

But, back to our victims for a moment. The boy on the left is Alex Reeves. For the Past six months he has been living with his uncle - Thomas Reeves.

FLYNN

The kid had been staying out of trouble. His uncle reported him missing Thursday night.

SANCHEZ

Mr. Reeves reported is nephew took the trash down to the curb and never came back.

PROVENZA

Mr. Reeves he's on is way in. He doesn't know that his nephew is dead.

Flynn answers a call

FLYNN

Thanks. I'll let her know. Captain, Dr. Morales is ready for you.

FADE TO:

INT - MEDICAL EXAMINER'S SUITE - 30 MIN LATER

6 boys laid out on autopsy tables. 5 are covered to their chest the autopsy stitches visible. Knock on the door

DR. MORALES

Come in

Sharon and Sykes, medical gowns over street clothes enter

DR. MORALES (CONT'D)

Captain Raydor, Detective Sykes, I was just finishing up on the last of our teens.

Dr. Morales puts down his instruments and pulls a cover up the 6th boy's torso.

DR. MORALES (CONT'D)

I'm sorry it took longer than usual, but well, children, it takes a lot out of me.

Captain and Sykes take time to look at each of the boy's faces.

DR. MORALES (CONT'D)

Captain are you okay?

SHARON

Yes Dr, thank you. Please begin.

DR. MORALES

Alex Reeves over on the end was the first to die. He was hit on the head with a blunt object. Then strangled. His killer was in front of him. He was different from the others.

SHARON

And how was he different than the others?

DR. MORALES

They were strangled from behind. At least two killers, one left handed, one right handed.

SYKES

Any other differences?

DR. MORALES

Ah, Yes. No signs of recent physical or sexual abuse.

SYKES

The other boys?

DR. MORALES

The other five all show signs of recent physical and sexual abuse. Probably right up until the time of their deaths.

SYKES

DNA?

DR. MORALES

Yes, I don't know if it will help.

Dr Morales walks over to the bodies of John Doe # 1 and John Doe # 2

DR. MORALES (CONT'D)

Hygiene not being readily available to those living on the streets; John Doe number 1 and number 2. I collected severa samples; I sent them to the lab on a priority order.

SHARON

Were you able to determine a time of death for each of the boys?

DR. MORALES

Not to my usual standards. These boys were probably put into some kind of a... a cold storage facility . Then their bodies were all left in the park at approximately the same time.

SHARON

Thank you doctor... Amy, If you're ready?

SYKES

Yeah, I'm ready to get out of...

DR. MORALES

Don't worry Detective Sykes, I don't take it personally. Well, back to my life, such as it is. I'll be in touch.

Sharon and Sykes leave exam room as the DR. Goes back to his work

CUT TO:

INT. AREA OUT SIDE DR MORALES'S EXAM ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Sharon and Sykes enter and remove medical gowns.

SHARON

Amy, begin researching the cold storage facilities around the park. Look for new - short term leases.

SYKES

Captain, should I also be looking for a Stroh connection.

SHARON

Excellent idea... Stroh is not a waste of time. He is evil and brilliant. He would consider all this a game. The taunting, torture and rape. He once referred to them as foreplay.

Sharon receives a text.

SHARON (CONT'D)

Mr. Reeves is here; looks like I have a notification to do.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE INTERVIEW ROOM ONE 15 MIN LATER

Sharon knocks and enters. Sits next to Provenza across from Reeves

SHARON

Mr. Reeves I am Captain Raydor. Thank you for coming down to meet with us today.

MR. REEVES

Where is Alex, can I see him? What's this all about. Is he okay, Is he in trouble?

SHARON

Mr. Reeves you are Alex's uncle? And Alex was living with you?

MR. REEVES

Yes. Alex and his father, my brother, there were some problems. He threw Alex out of the house. My brother died after a car accident. He made me promise that I would find Alex. Tell him that he was sorry and to give Alex a home.

SHARON

And where did you find Alex?

MR. REEVES

He was living on the street. He was... He was selling himself to make money. That was 6 months ago. He seemed happy to be living in my house.

PROVENZA

Mr. Reeves... I'm sorry...

MR. REEVES

And what has Alex done that would involve Major Crimes?

PROVENZA

Mr. Reeves we don't believe that Alex ran a way. Alex was taken...

MR. REEVES

Taken? I don't have any money. Why would someone take him?

PROVENZA

Mr. Reeves, I am sorry to inform you that your nephew, Alex, was murdered. On behalf of the Los Angeles Police Department Please accept our sincere condolences.

MR. REEVES

What? ...Why would someone want to hurt Alex?

SHARON

Mr. Reeves, was there any thing different about Alex last week? Was he acting differently?

MR. REEVES

NO, No everything was fine.

SHARON

Did he happen to mention anything, anything at all? Something at school? Was he contacted by some one you didn't know?

MR. REEVES

No, No I don't believe you. This has got to be some kind of mistake.

SHARON

I'm sorry. Mr. Reeves but there is no doubt.

Reeves continues. Not aware of what Sharon has said

MR. REEVES

Alex was a good boy. Is a good boy. He got good grades at school. He was seeing a counselor - to talk about his life on the street. He was making so much progress.

CUT TO:

INT. ELECTRONICS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Buzz, Tao, Flynn and Sanchez are watching the interview

Buzz speaks to the Captain over the intercom

BUZZ

Captain, Lieutenant Flynn has some new information you need to be aware of.

INT. INTERVIEW ROOM 1 - CONTINUOUS

Captain Raydor looks towards the camera. Starts to gather her things.

SHARON

Mr. Reeves once again I am so sorry for your loss. Lieutenant Provenza has a few more questions for you, they may help us to find who did this to Alex. I know it's difficult, but even the smallest thing could help.

Captain Raydor leaves the Interview room.

CUT TO:

INT. ELECTRONICS ROOM CONTINUIUOUS

Captain Raydor enters room

LIEUTENANT FLYNN

Captain we have another crime scene at the park. More bodies

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

EXT. Crime Scene 2

Remote Park area Lots of Trees and vegetation. Fire Road.

Crime Scene Unit is investigating. Van used by Man#1 and Man#2 is there. Rear gate of van is open. Raydor arrives. Sanchez opens door for her.

SANCHEZ

Captain, watch your step.

SHARON

Thank you Julio.

Sanchez walks over to van with the bodies as

Flynn comes over.

FLYNN

Captain we got two bodies. Adult males

SHARON

Are they related to our teens

Provenza joins them.

PROVENZA

I'm gonna say yes to that one. Captain, please, right this way.

The three walk over to the van were Sanchez is waiting.

Bodies of Man#1 and #2 can be seen. One shot to the head and one to the chest of each body.

PROVENZA (CONT'D)

Cause of death, well that should be obvious

Sanchez holds up evidence bag. Billy Club is in bag

SANCHEZ

Ma'am The club has blood and hair follicles. It was probably used to club Alex Reeves. I'll get it tested right away.

Tao holds up another evidence bag. Small link chain in bag.

TAO

And there is this. Classic Stroh. I am confident this chain will prove to be what was used to kill the boys.

FLYNN

Captain, the van is a rental. It was rented two weeks ago by Paul Simeon.

Sykes joins them

SYKES

It wasn't due back for another week. The rental company is sending over the credit card and driver's license that Simeon used.

SHARON

How far are we from the teens burial site?

SANCHEZ

Straight line distance. About 2 tenths of a mile. The two guys in the van parked here; and carried the boys to the dump site...

Sanchez leads the group a short distance from the van

SANCHEZ (CONT'D)

If you look here you can see where the brush has been trampled. There's a trail leading to where we found the bodies.

PROVENZA

And when they were done. Simeon killed them. One, no two, less lose ends.

Sanchez leads the captain a short way from the van.

SANCHEZ

There are tire tracks from a SUV. They come just short of the van. Looks like it stopped, then backed up, turns around and leaves the way it came.

SHARON

Mike, when CSU has completed their work, take pictures of these two men and the picture the rental company is sending over of Simeon and begin a canvass of the... Working teens, see if they may have anything to offer.

TAO

On it Captain.

SHARON

Lieutenant Flynn check with the other car rental companies and hotels in the area; see if they have any more information to offer us regarding Paul Simeon

FLYNN

You got it Captain

Buzz, camera in hand comes over to join them.

BUZZ

Captain, I got a L. A. P. D drone overhead. Maybe the pictures it's taking with help us determine how the van got here.

SHARON

Thank you, Buzz

BUZZ

I've also put in a request for the footage taking by the traffic cameras on the road that runs parallel to our current location.

PROVENZA

Maybe that will help Sykes with her hunt for the cold storage place.

SHARON

Detectives, For a while, seemed we had a case that was destined to go cold; but now, I believe things are starting to come together.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SHARON RAYDOR'S APARTMENT 8:00 PM

Rusty is on the couch with his school books. Puts an envelope into a text book when Sharon enters.

RUSTY

Your finally home

Sharon puts her things down

SHARON

You're still doing school work. I would have thought you would have been done long ago.

RUSTY

I just got home a little while ago.

SHARON

Oh? And where have you been all afternoon?

RUSTY

With Zack.

SHARON

Doing?

Sharon points to a duffle bag sitting on the dining room table.

SHARON (CONT'D)

And what is this? These things look rather expensive?

RUSTY

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to leave that there.

Sharon goes to examine the duffle bag

RUSTY (CONT'D)

You probably don't want to do that.

SHARON

AND why not?

RUSTY

There's nothing bad in there. You don't think that I would bring something bad into your house, do you?

Rusty takes bag and puts it on the floor

SHARON

It's our house.

RUSTY

Right our house.

SHARON

And no I don't

RUSTY

I, I got so much I've been thinking about. There's nothing in the bag but a bunch of sweaty clothes. I meant to put them in the laundry. I'll do better next time. Promise.

SHARON

Rusty, I'm sorry its been along day. I'm a little tired and hungry.

RUSTY

Oh, oh I almost forgot. Zack and I got dinner on the way home. We got something for you too. It's in the oven keeping warm.

SHARON

That was very thought full of you, but...

RUSTY

I can serve you I don't mind. Sit down. I'll tell you everything while your eating. Promise

Sharon sits at the table. Rusty gets food out of the oven and serves Sharon

RUSTY (CONT'D)

Careful, the plate's hot just like in the restaurant.

Rusty sits at the table with Sharon

SHARON

Thank you. It looks very good.

RUSTY

At the end of school, I started to, you know, feel angry. I don't know what I was mad about, but I was blaming you.

SHARON

Rusty, honey, I'm sorry you felt that way. I wish you would talk to someone about the way you feel.

RUSTY

I am.

SHARON

You are?

RUSTY

No, no, not the way you mean. I won't talk to a shrink.

SHARON

Then what do you mean?

RUSTY

I'll get to that in a minute.

SHARON

Please continue.

RUSTY

The bodies of the boys that were found in the Park. They were like me; like I used to be?

SHARON

Yes, they were.

RUSTY

I thought I could help. I thought you were pushing me away. Zack told me that "even if I didn't need protecting, you were protecting me"

SHARON

Yes, I guess that is true.

RUSTY

And it was because that is what a loving parent does automatically and that I should just suck it up because that's the way it is and it wasn't going to change... It's not going to change, is it?

SHARON

No it is not going to change

Rusty smiles and looks down before speaking.

RUSTY

Zack? Did you know about him? He used to be like I used to be. But, I think he had it worse.

SHARON

Yes, we did talk about his life when he was here last week for dinner, while you were helping Janet

RUSTY

And you don't trust him, do you?

SHARON

I guess it must be that protection gene again... But, I've decided to trust you.

RUSTY

Thank you. Because I think I need some one like Zack right now. He makes me feel like there's hope for someone like me.

Sharon chokes back a sob.

SHARON

The rest of your day? Did you spend it talking with Zack?

RUSTY

A little, but things didn't happen the way you think? Not like, you know, a counselor.

SHARON

Please continue

RUSTY

Zack asked me to come along on an errand.

SHARON

This errand?

RUSTY

We went up to his dad's house, Zack's house. We watched the demolition crew knock down and clean up the rest of the house.

SHARON

Then?

RUSTY

Zack said he was having a bad day and he could use some company and did I want to play racquetball.

SHARON

And the things you left on the table?

Rusty speaking very fast.

RUSTY

Zack bought them for me so I could play. He said he owned the racquet club. He got things for cost. And I shouldn't worry about the money. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have let him buy them for me but I really, really wanted to play.

SHARON

Okay, I'll speak to Zack.

RUSTY

Sharon please don't be mad. Please! Please!

SHARON

Rusty, I'm not angry. I just wanted to thank Zack for taking such good care of you... And not to spoil you, too much. And how was racquetball?

RUSTY

I had the best time. Sharon it was awesome! I was having so much fun just like regular people do.

SHARON

Regular people?

RUSTY

You know, people like I want to be... Like I thought I could never be... Thanks for giving me a do over.

SHARON

Its been my pleasure!

RUSTY

Zack says racquetball is like life you got to learn how to hit the ball away so it doesn't come back and hit you in the face.

SHARON

Very wise... You and Zack, did the two of you spend time talking today?

RUSTY

Yeah, maybe, I don't know. Zack knows the right questions to ask and he knows, sometimes, you just listen. He under stands that I don't understand. He's had to do the same things I had to do to survive.

Rusty starts to get up to clear the dishes

SHARON

Rusty, they can wait. Please we are having such a nice conversation. I would rather it not end.

RUSTY

Can I ask you something? Even if it's something we already talked about. Will you listen, don't get mad, you know, just listen.

SHARON

I am listing, not judging. I won't be angry.

Rusty speaks rapidly

RUSTY

I want to get a drivers licence. I know, I know I won't have a car to drive or anything, but I want an ID that doesn't say Children's Protection Services on it.

SHARON

I see.

RUSTY

And I...

SHARON

Yes. Please don't be afraid to tell me whatever is on your mind.

RUSTY

The licence would have your address on it. It would, you know, show I belonged here.

SHARON

Rusty, please try to remember, this is not my home. It's our home.

RUSTY

I know, I know, but sometimes. I feel like I don't belong here... with you... I can't explain. I'm sorry.

SHARON

Rusty.

RUSTY

Yeah?

SHARON

Tomorrow... I want you to talk to your classmates and find out what driving schools their families have used.

RUSTY

What? Really? You mean that?

SHARON

Yes, I do. You have presented me with a very logical and compelling argument.

RUSTY

Sharon, Thank you, thank you thank you. Your the best!

SHARON

Rusty, earlier, about not coming to my office today, were you offering to help with the investigation?

RUSTY

Yeah, I guess I was.

SHARON

We are not going to discuss the case here, but if you still feel the same way tomorrow, you may come to my office after school. Don't answer now, think about it, okay?

RUSTY

Okay.

SHARON

Rusty, the case we are working on may bring up some very painful memories.

RUSTY

It's not like I have forgotten what I was. My old life as a street treat. It's with me just about everyday.

SHARON

Honey, I am so sorry.

RUSTY

Don't be sorry. It used to be with me everyday.

Sharon smiles at Rusty

SHARON

Now, young man, I believe you still have homework.

Rusty gets up to go to his room, stops and gives Sharon a hug

and heads towards his room.

RUSTY

Thank you.

Rusty walks away.

Sharon enjoys the moment.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT: MAJOR CRIMES SUITE DETECTIVES AREA NEXT MORNING

Sharon address her team

SHARON

Buzz, Detectives. Rusty has agreed to speak with us today after school. I ask that you to be sensitive to his past and use great discretion when sharing information about this case.

PROVENZA

She's talking to you Sykes.

SYKES

Understood.

SHARON

Updates I should be aware of?

PROVENZA

Mostly we are waiting on the lab. Waiting for everyone we requested information from to get back to us.

FLYNN

Captain we have an ID on one of our John Does. Thomas Haze. He disappeared from French Camp about a year ago.

SANCHEZ

French Camp?

TAO

Near Stockton

SHARON

Thank you. I'll be in my office

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LAW OFFICES OF WEST LOS ANGELES LAW ASSOCIATES CONTINUOUS

Senior partner's office.

ALDER

Look Simeon, or what ever your name is, I don't like this. Too many lose ends.

Alder gets up from behind desk. Sits on front of desk near Simeon

ALDER (CONT'D)

Now, I want this mess cleaned up. Your fee will be sent to its usual place.

SIMEON

Lose ends?

ALDER

Not funny. Stroh. His stupid plan to fix things for me. To get his revenge on that boy.

SIMEON

And what do you want me to do?

ALDER

Stroh and that boy are both lose ends. I don't like lose ends... Take care of it. And do it sooner rather than later.

Alder gets up and heads for the office door.

ALDER (CONT'D)

Show yourself out the other door.

Alder leaves office.

Simeon speaks out loud to himself

SIMEON

No, I'll be taking care of three lose ends.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE CAPTAIN RAYDOR'S OFFICE

Sharon is working at her desk. Knock at door.

SHARON

Come in.

Sykes enters

SHARON (CONT'D)

Yes Amy?

SYKES

Captain, I have a cold storage facility near the park. A short term lease was signed two weeks ago. The name on the lease?

SHARON

Paul Simeon

SYKES

Correct.

SHARON

Amy get a search warrant. Rusty will be here soon. I want to serve the warrant as soon as he leaves.

SYKES

Yes captain.

Sykes leaves office. Sharon looks out her office wall.

She sees Rusty walking towards her office. He stops to talk to Buzz before coming into her office.

RUSTY BECK

Hi Sharon.

SHARON

Come in honey, please sit down. There are a couple of things I want to go over with you before we meet with the detectives.

RUSTY

Okay.

Sharon gets up from behind desk, walks to the charts in front of the desk to sit next to Rusty.

RUSTY (CONT'D)

Oh Zack has a meeting near by; if it's alright with you he said he would take me home when we're done.

SHARON

That would be fine. Rusty, first of all what ever you see, hear or what you may be asked doesn't leave this building. You may not discuss anything with anyone.

RUSTY

Okay, I get it.

SHARON

That includes, at least for now, Zack. Do you understand?

RUSTY

Yes.

Sharon gives Rusty a look.

RUSTY (CONT'D)

Yes, I understand

SHARON

Rusty before we meet with the detectives. Some of the things you see may be painful.

RUSTY

Okay, but I've seen a lot of bad things. I'll be okay.

Sharon puts a hand a each of Rusty's shoulders

SHARON

There are many similarities between this case and the Philip Stroh case.

RUSTY

Stroh? I wish that name would go away... I know I have to testify at his trial... and I will... I'm just afraid...

SHARON

Rusty, I know seeing that man again will...

RUSTY

y that... The bodies of the six boys were found within a few feet of where, of where you had your first encounter with Stroh... We are working under the assumption that Stroh may some how be involved.

No, no you don't understand... My past will come up in court... I'm afraid that, you know, school... It will ruin everything. Why can't he just go away or die or something.

SHARON

Rusty, I am so sorry. Maybe this isn't a very good idea.

RUSTY

I want to help. I need to at least try. One of those boys could have been me.

SHARON

Rusty, please don't say...

RUSTY

Can we just go and talk to the detectives and get this over with?

SHARON

If you are ready, let's go?

Rusty and Sharon leave her office and head out to the detective's area. The detectives stop their work as Rusty and Sharon approach. They say hello or nod towards Rusty. Rusty stares at the white board. White Board has pictures of 6 boys, five with names above them

FLYNN

Hey kid what's going on?

PROVENZA

Rusty.

RUSTY

Hi

Rusty looks at the white board.

RUSTY (CONT'D)

The boy with no name above his picture; his name is, was Dylan Mcbride.

FLYNN

Do you know where he came from?

RUSTY

He said he grew up somewhere close to the Parker Damn. He and I partnered up a few times.

SYKES

Rusty, what do you mean "partnered up"?

PROVENZA

Rusty please don't answer that. I don't want to hear it. This day has already been bad enough. Sanchez at your convenience please explain "partnered up" to Sykes.

Sanchez leans over to Sykes and whispers. Sykes looks at Rusty then down at her desk

SYKES

Oh.

RUSTY

The three boys. Ryan, Sam and Jason they were part of the same crew. They spent more time rolling their "clients" then "entertaining them". They also tried black mailing a few. I guess it's no surprise, for me, to see their pictures up on the board. The others I don't know anything about them.

TAO

Rusty, we tried to talk to the boys on the street last night to see if they could help us and too warn them. But, we didn't have any luck. How can we get their help?

RUSTY

They need money for food and clothes, some for drugs; they can't make any money talking to you.

TAO

Rusty, I know the Captain explained to you about our theory - about Stroh; what to you think?

RUSTY

Maybe. But when I was on the street; I was threatened a lot. I had secrets I couldn't tell. Maybe somebody was afraid these boys might tell their secrets.

The detectives and Rusty have nothing left to say

SHARON

If there is nothing else; thank you Rusty. Please wait in my office, I'll be right in.

Rusty goes to Sharon's office

SHARON (CONT'D)

Lieutenant Tao. Please look into any of Philip Stroh's associates... see if any of them have been in a position were they might be coming under public scrutiny. Look for someone who may of been afraid of the secrets those boys could tell.

TAO

On it Captain.

SHARON

Amy as soon as that search warrant is ready I want all of us to head over to that storage facility. I'll be in my office.

Sharon turns and walks back into her office. Rusty is picking up his things getting ready to leave.

RUSTY

Zack just called; he's going to meet me out front in a few minutes.

SHARON

Thank you honey, I'll see you at home. And remember what you heard

Rusty walks towards elevators. Sharon calls out to him

SHARON (CONT'D)

Love you.

RUSTY

Me too.

Sykes walks up to Sharon.

SYKES

Captain the warrant is ready.

SHARON

Thank you, let's go

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. COLD STORAGE FACILITY ONE HOUR LATER

CSU is investigating. Room is almost empty. Detectives are ready to update Sharon.

PROVENZA

I hate to say it, but Sykes did a good job on this one. Captain it looks like this place is another piece of the puzzle.

SHARON

And what makes you so sure Lieutenant Provenza?

PROVENZA

Why, Captain, I'm glad you asked. Come, come this way.

Provenza and Sharon walk over to what looks like a role of carpet.

FLYNN

Captain, if you take a look here. This isn't your ordinary carpet role.

Sanchez pulls the "top" off the carpet role

SANCHEZ

This shipping tube was made to look like a role of carpet. This is how they got the boys in and out of here.

Sykes points to the carpet role

SYKES

Here we have blood. Probably belongs to Reeves. And hair, looks blonde.

Flynn holds up an evidence bag.

FLYNN

Captain we have a piece of one of the boys shirts. There's blood on it. Also probably Reeves.

Buzz joins the Captain and the detectives with his laptop

BUZZ

Captain, I've been going over the footage from the security cameras.

SHARON

What do you have Buzz?

BUZZ

I have the van that was found in the park. And I have pictures of the van being loaded and unloaded. And What maybe our first picture of Paul Simeon.

SHARON

Thank you Buzz, excellent work. Buzz please send Simeon's image to Lieutenant Tao... Mike, please run the image through your facial recognition program.

SHARON (CONT'D)

I think we may be meeting Mr. Simeon... soon

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE DETECTIVES AREA 8:00 AM

Tao walks from the printer back to his desk as he examines the print out

TAO

Now this is interesting. Very interesting.

Provenza walks up behind him

PROVENZA

Police interesting or computer geek interesting?

TAO

Police interesting.

PROVENZA

Let me see

Tao shows Provenza the paper. Points at a particular place on the page

PROVENZA (CONT'D)

You're right that is interesting.

TAO

Should we call the Captain?

SANCHEZ

I wouldn't do that.

FLYNN

Why not?

PROVENZA

She's got some kind of thing at her kid's school this morning.

Sykes mimics the captain

SYKES

I want to remind you detectives, and make it clear; tomorrow morning is about me being at Rusty's school.

The detectives all give Sykes a look

SYKES (CONT'D)

What? Can't I be funny too?

SANCHEZ

Not so far.

PROVENZA

Mike, you take the lead on this one. Tell us how we can help.

Provenza walks back towards his desk.

PROVENZA (CONT'D)

Let's give the Captain something solid when she gets here. And what ever it cost to make things happen fast; I'll sign off on it.

SYKES

The chief won't like that.

PROVENZA

Sykes, does this look like the face of a man who would care?

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE OUTSIDE ELEVATORS 3 HOURS LATER

Flynn meets the captain as she gets off the elevator.

FLYNN

Good morning Captain

SHARON

Lieutenant Flynn

FLYNN

Right this way. We got some good news.

SHARON

Oh! Good! That's what I was hoping to hear this morning.

The Captain and Flynn walk over to the detective's area

TAO

Good, Captain you're here.

SHARON

Mike?

TAO

Following up on something Rusty told us. The threats to keep secrets.

SHARON

Yes

Tao walks over to white board hangs up a picture

TAO

We have Gary Alder. Alder is, was, is, I'm not exactly sure. Philip Stroh law and business partner.

SANCHEZ

Last week, Alder was supposed announce his candidacy for the state senate, but withdrew at the last minute.

SHARON

Why did he withdraw?

PROVENZA

Alder took a little field trip to Reno. Where he was arrested for solicitation of a minor for prostitution and statutory rape.

Provenza walks over to white board and hangs another picture

PROVENZA (CONT'D)

Meet Danny Morgan. 16, Blonde hair and blue eyes. Alder, by coming back to Los Angeles, is in violation of his Reno bail agreement.

FLYNN

Officially, Reno P D wants us to return him to their jurisdiction.

SHARON

And unofficially?

FLYNN

They would rather we would prosecute him and lock him up for something.

SHARON

And why would we want to arrest Alder?

PROVENZA

Captain, Reno P D recovered Alder' from Danny Morgan. It is a match for th Dr. Morales recovered from one of our boys, Dylan Mcbride.

SYKES

Captain, The storage facility from last night.

SHARON

What about it?

SYKES

Last year that building was sold. The new owners are a holding company, a out of New Mexico, but the legal work was handled by West Los Angeles Law Associates.

SHARON

And?

SANCHEZ

Ma'am until Stroh's arrest, West Los Angeles Law Associates was known as The Law Offices of Stroh, Alder and Associates.

SHARON

Excellent work detectives. I want warrants for Alder's arrest and the search of his office and home.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE CAPTAIN RAYDOR'S OFFICE 3 HOURS LATER

Sharon sees her detectives returning through the glass wall.

Knock on Sharon's door

PROVENZA

Captain, a none too please Alder is waiting in Interview one.

SHARON

Thank you Lieutenant.

PROVENZA

And Captain I told Sanchez to put on his warm and fuzzy face and to keep him company till you got there.

Sharon gathers up a couple of folders and follows Provenza out of her office.

CUT TO:

INT INTERVIEW ROOM ONE - CONTINUOUS

Sanchez is giving Alder a cold hard stare.

ALDER

Look, how long are you going to keep me sitting here?

SANCHEZ

Did I ask you a question?

ALDER

No, but

SANCHEZ

Then why is your mouth moving?

Sharon enters room

ALDER

What the hell is going on here? You just can't drag me down here like this.

SHARON

But, yet we did.

Sharon sits next to Sanchez.

SHARON (CONT'D)

Mr Alder I am Captain Raydor and I have several questions for you.

Sharon lays a picture of Danny Morgan on the table.

SHARON (CONT'D)

Mr. Alder, last week in Reno you...

ALDER

Look the kid got what he was looking for and so did I. So who cares?

SHARON

I do. I care very much.

Sharon lays autopsy pictures of the 6 teens on the table

SHARON (CONT'D)

But right now I have a few questions to ask you concerning the six boys who where murdered and left in Griffith Park.

ALDER

What is this some kind of shock and awe tactic ? I didn't kill those little whores.

SHARON

How did you know these boys were prostitutes? That information was not released.

Alder says nothing. Just stares at the Captain

SANCHEZ

THE CAPTAIN ASKED YOU A QUESTION!

ALDER

I guessed. Okay. What's the big deal anyway.

Sharon holds up two pictures

SHARON

And these two boys, Dylan from Reno and Danny from Griffith Park, do you know what they have in common.

ALDER

No, what?

SHARON

Your D N A... Your DNA was recovered from both boys.

Alder, shocked, is unable to speak

SANCHEZ

Is that your shock and awe face?

CUT TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE ELECTRONICS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Provenza, Sykes and Flynn are watching the interview. Buzz monitors the equipment. Tao sits in the corner with Alder's tablet

TAO

Oh- oh this is not good. The captain needs to see this now.

Tao leaves the room. As he leave Hobbs enters

PROVENZA

D D A Hobbs are we here to make a deal with the devil today?

D D A HOBBS

Why Lieutenant Provenza it's always nice to see you too.

Hobbs opens up a folder she was carrying.

D D A HOBBS (CONT'D)

I'll start with the Death Penalty, but I'll accept Life with no chance of parole. Does that suit you Lieutenant?

PROVENZA

Why I can't believe it. For once you and I are on the same page

CUT TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE INTERVIEW ROOM ONE

Tao knocks and enters

TAO

Excuse me Captain, but you need to see this.

Tao gives the tablet to the Captain and points

TAO (CONT'D)

Right there.

SHARON

Thank you Lieutenant.

Sharon reads the information, pauses and ask Alder a question

SHARON (CONT'D)

This morning you had a meeting with P. S. To discuss "lose ends" and the 7th boy". Would P S be Paul Simeon?

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF SHARON'S APARTMENT. - CONTINUOUS

Simeon wearing a delivery uniform. Hears voices coming from elevator. Heads back toward elevator. Rusty, in school uniform, and Zack come from elevator.

ZACK

Ironic, that's the word your looking for.

Zack and Simeon make eye contact.

RUSTY

Yeah, that's it. I mean the guy fell and broke his arm during first aide class.

Simeon watches Rusty and Zack enter Zack's apartment

CUT TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE INTERVIEW ROOM ONE - CONTINUOUS

ALDER

Look, I know the game. I want a deal.

CUT TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE ELECTRONICS ROOM

HOBBS

That's my cue

Flynn ends a call.

FLYNN

Hold on a second

Flynn talks on the intercom

FLYNN (CONT'D)

Captain we just got word. Stroh got himself stabbed. He's not going to make it.

Hobbs leaves the room

CUT TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE INTERVIEW ROOM ONE - CONTINUOUS

Hobbs enters Sanchez gives her his seat stands at back of the room.

SHARON

And did lose ends include having, your partner, Philip Stroh killed.

Alder stares at Sharon

SHARON (CONT'D)

Your partner was assaulted. He will not survive.

HOBBS

I' Hobbs. Before we talk about a deal I want to hear more about the 7th boy

ALDER

Look I never wanted those boys dead. I had no problem paying for their silence. That was Stroh.

SHARON

How convenient. The 7th boy?

ALDER

I never wanted to be in the state senate, but Stroh thought it would help him.

HOBBS

The chances of you getting a deal are getting smaller and smaller. The 7th boy?

SHARON

Is this young man still alive?

ALDER

Stroh was wanted to kill the boy himself; along with that cop who shot him.

HOBBS

I want an answer and I want it now

ALDER

Look, I only used him once. His heart just wasn't in it... He was in the wrong place, wrong time.

Sharon is to stunned to speak.

ALDER (CONT'D)

Kid's name is Rusty or something like that. That's all I know; now my deal.

Sharon trying not to break down.

SHARON

Excuse me, I have something I need to attend too.

Sharon gets up and leaves room.

CUT TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE ELECTRONICS ROOM - CONTINUOUS

PROVENZA

Damn it! Flynn I want a full role out to the Captain's address. All available units and make sure they understand this is for one of our own.

Flynn makes call

PROVENZA (CONT'D)

Let's move it. Sykes you and Flynn are with the captain. Tao your with Sanchez. Buzz shut that thing down.

BUZZ

But, that's not pro...

PROVENZA

I said shut it down now!

BUZZ

Yes sir.

Everyone leaves the Electronics Room

CUT TO:

INT: ZACK'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Rusty and Zack enter. Zack heads over to counter near kitchen with a package. Rusty puts is backpack in a chair, sends a texts drops phone on backpack.

RUSTY

And Sharon knows where I am.

ZACK

So you think you can teach me how to set up my new laptop

Zack opens package pulls out laptop

RUSTY

It's easy, I'll have you up and on the internet in no time at all.

Knock at door

ZACK

That's probably the rest of my new furniture. Get that for me.

Rusty opens the door. The door is kicked in hard. Simeon pushes Rusty hard. He falls backwards, hitting his head momentarily stunned. Using a gun with a silencer Simeon Shoots Zack

The force of the shot pushes Zack over the counter. Zack's Dad's tool kit falls with Zack.

SIMEON

Who else is here? Never mind Stroh said not to believe a word you said.

RUSTY

Zack!

Rusty starts to get up. Simeon points the gun at Rusty

SIMEON

Stay put. So Zack, what is he to you? A quick trick, a friend or is he your new daddy?

RUSTY

You son of a bitch!

SIMEON

This is your fault you know. He'd be just fine if you had just gone home.

CUT TO:

INT. MAJOR CRIMES SUITE HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF INTERVIEW ROOM ONE - CONTINUOUS

Sharon exits Interview Room. Leans back against wall. Tries not to break down. Hands are shaking, unable to use her phone. Provenza, Sykes, Tao and a uniformed police officer walk up to her.

FLYNN

I've got it Captain

Flynn takes Sharon's phone

FLYNN (CONT'D)

Units are already on their way.

Sykes take Sharon by the arm

SYKES

This way Captain. Let's go get Rusty.

As Sharon, Flynn and Sykes leave

SHARON

Rusty's not home. He's next door at the neighbors

Provenza opens the door to the interview room.

PROVENZA

No deal today. Sanchez were rolling out , go with Tao. D D A Hobbs would you please excuse us.

HOBBS

Is Rusty okay?

PROVENZA

I sure hope so.

Sanchez and Hobbs leave room. Provenza speaks to uniform officer

PROVENZA (CONT'D)

Take Mr. Alder down to central holding. He likes to rape little boys. Make sure the guards know... so they can try to keep him out of the general population.

ALDER

You can't do that! We were going to make a deal. They'll kill me down there. You know that.

Provenza closes the door and walks away

PROVENZA

Yeah, Yeah life's a bitch and then you die.

CUT TO:

INT. ZACK'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Rusty's phone rings. Simeon picks it up and hits ignore

SIMEON

I hate it when my kids don't pick up. How does the Captain feel about you letting her calls go to voice mail?

Rusty looks around the room.

SIMEON (CONT'D)

Stroh was right about you. No fear just rage... And your trying to think of a way out of this.

Simeon stares at Rusty.

SIMEON (CONT'D)

I usually like to do things up close and personal... But, Stroh warned me, you're a sneaky bastard.

Zack's phone rings. Simeon takes aim at Rusty

SIMEON (CONT'D)

I'm going to take that as a sign I'm running out of ...

Simeon is confused and feeling a great deal of pain. He lowers his gun and sees Zack's father's combat knife in his side.

Simeon turns towards kitchen. Zack is leaning over the counter. His left side covered in blood.

ZACK

Rusty are you alright?

Rusty gets up grabs a floor lamp swings the lamp hitting Simeon in the head. Swings again hitting and knocking the knife from Simeon side.

RUSTY

You bastard, take that.

Simeon screams and falls to the floor

Rusty gets Simeon's gun Then aims the gun at Simeon. Fights not to pull the trigger.

ZACK

Rusty. Rusty no.

Rusty continues to struggle with pulling the trigger.

ZACK (CONT'D)

Rusty, I need you!

Rusty looks towards Zack. Rage disappears. Puts gun down helps Zack to the couch.

RUSTY

Zack, Zack I'm sorry. Oh God, no, no please no. Look what happened to you because of me.

ZACK

Not your fault. His fault. Help me lie down and we need to raise my legs.

Simeon groans

RUSTY

What about him? I knocked the knife...

ZACK

Don't worry remember, the knife does more damage on the way out

RUSTY

Then the way in

ZACK (CONT'D)

He's dying... Call Sharon tell her what's happened.

Rusty goes to get his phone.

ZACK (CONT'D)

Till help gets here, whatever you learned in first aid class about controlling bleeding and shock is gonna come in mighty handy.

Rusty makes call

RUSTY

Sharon... No I'm okay... LISTEN TO ME ZACK NEEDS HELP! Yeah, I'll put you on speaker. Sharon... help me, help him.

As we fade to black.

RUSTY (CONT'D)

Zack, Zack! Come on fight, fight for me.

FADE TO BLACK.

FADE IN:

INT - HOSPITAL ICU. NURSE IS HOVERING OVER EQUIPMENT. 4 DAYS LATER.

Sharon stands near the foot of Zack's bed. Zack opens his eyes

SHARON

Your timing is impeccable.

Zack answers with a weak raspy voice

ZACK

Rusty?

Sharon pauses to control her emotions.

SHARON

You've been shot, almost bled to death, coded twice and two surgeries - and your first thought is of Rusty.

Sharon points across the room to Rusty curled up, sleeping, in a small chair.

SHARON (CONT'D)

Rusty is where he has been for the last four days. He has refused to leave.

ZACK

I know I shouldn't interfere, but would you like me to talk to the boy?

Sharon smiles

ZACK (CONT'D)

Four days? What did I miss?

SHARON

Rusty is safe.

Sharon turns to go to Rusty, turns back pulls an envelope from her pocketbook.

SHARON (CONT'D)

And before we came to the hospital; he finally gave me the envelope he thought he was hiding from me.

Sharon shows Zack a card. The card has a picture of Rusty and Sharon proudly holding a plaque between them. Card reads "Happy Mother's Day, your the best love Rusty"

SHARON (CONT'D)

He had been wanting to give this to me for months, but he was afraid I wouldn't want it. Can you imagine?

ZACK

Beautiful? You must be very proud.

SHARON

I'm going to have it framed.

Sharon puts the card away. Barely able to speak

SHARON (CONT'D)

Thank you for saving Rusty. Thank you for saving my son.

Sharon turns and walks toward Rusty.

SHARON (CONT'D)

Rusty, Rusty

Sharon touches Rusty shoulder. Wakes up a little disoriented.

SHARON (CONT'D)

Rusty, Zack would like to see you.

Rusty snaps awake

RUSTY

Zack! Really!

He runs to Zack's bed. Zack reaches up to give him a hug. Rusty hesitates then hugs Zack.

ZACK

It sure is good to see you

Rusty pulls back from the hug

RUSTY

Zack, thank God, I'm sorry so sorry I put you...

Zack puts a finger to Rusty's lips to silence him, than wipes a tear from Rusty's face.

ZACK

I think we already talked about this in my apartment. It's not your fault. Okay?

RUSTY

Okay.

ZACK

Come on, say it like you believe it.

RUSTY

It's not my fault!

ZACK

That's a little better. We'll have to work on it. Now, what about you?

RUSTY

What about me?

ZACK

How are you doing? You've been through a lot too. So tell me your going to be okay?

RUSTY

I was afraid I was going to lose you... I'm not going to lose you am I?

ZACK

No... your not going to lose me.

NURSE

The doctor is on his way Mr Tyler. Maybe your guests could come back a little later.

SHARON

Rusty

ZACK

I'm going to need somebody to help me get around. Interested in the job?

RUSTY

Of course. Anything you need.

ZACK

A shower.

RUSTY

A shower? You want me to help you take a shower?

ZACK

No, I want you to go home and take a shower. You're a little over due.

RUSTY

Zack?

ZACK

Rusty I'll get better sooner if I'm not worrying about you. Get some rest, eat. Come back and see me a little later. Okay?

RUSTY

You're going to be okay now, right?

ZACK

Now that I know that you're okay; I'll be okay.

SHARON

Rusty we should be going. Both you and Zack need your rest.

Sharon and Rusty turn to leave.. . Sharon looks back and mouths "Thank You"

FADE TO BLACK.

END ACT 4


End file.
